jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission Clue
The Mission Clues are hidden objects in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain that provide information about how to find the androids that Polly Sparks sent back in time. Each of the twenty-five missions has four clues to create a profile: Who, What, When, and Where. Once the clues have all been collected, they are brought to the Wheel of Invention in the Time Machine Mission Control. There is a total of 100 clues to find in the entirety of the game. Dialogue of Botley 'Using Sensor' 'First Floor' *"Stand back now, while I sense the place out." *"Shh...! I'm gonna try to sense this area out for clues." *"Keep still while I search around for clues." 'Second Floor' *"Stand back now, while I sense the place out." *"Quiet, now. I'm gonna sense out this area." *"Sensors on! I'm gonna run a sweep of this floor!" 'Third Floor' *"Stand back now, while I sense the place out." *"Careful, now. I'm gonna sense around here." *"Hey, I'll need some silence while I try to sense this area out." No clues on a floor after sensoring 'First Floor' *"My sensors indicate that Polly hasn't left any mission clues on this floor. I suggest we go check out another floor." *"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm not getting any clue leadings here. Let's check out another floor!" *"Nuts! No mission clues here. Let's try another floor!" 'Second Floor' *"Nope, nothing here! We need to look on the other floors." *"Huh, I'm not getting any leading on this floor! Let's check out another floor." *"Out of luck! There are no mission clues here! Let's try another floor." 'Third Floor' *"Nope! Out of Luck! We should search for clues on the other floors." *"No clues on this floor! Let's go search the lower floors." *"What a drag! This floor is clueless. Let's go search somewhere else." 'No clues on a floor' 'First Floor' *"This floor's empty! Let's try another one!" *"Okay, there aren't any mission clues on this floor. Let's go searching on another floor." *"No mission clues here! Let's try another floor!" 'Second Floor' *"I think we should go to another floor, there are no mission clues here." *"There are no mission clues on this floor. Let's go to another floor!" *"Let's move on! There's no mission clue here!" 'Third Floor' *"Nothing here! Let's check out another floor!" *"We need to check out another floor for mission clues. There aren't any here!" *"This floor's empty! No mission clues! Let's go to another floor!" 'One or two clues on a floor' 'First Floor' *"Hey, we're in luck! I'm sensing a mission clue..." *"Bingo! I've sensed a mission clue..." *"Okay! All sensors indicate that Polly hid a mission clue..." *"There's also a mission clue..." *"There's another mission clue..." *"Voila! Another mission clue is hidden..." **"...in the kitchen." **"...in the music hall." **"...in the painting gallery." **"...in the Professor's virtual collection. That's in the art gallery!" 'Second Floor' *"I'm picking up a clue reading..." *"Great! I've got a strong clue reading..." *"Okay! All sensors indicate that Polly hid a mission clue..." *"There's also a mission clue... ..." *"Oh! And there's another clue..." *"This is convenient! There's another clue..." **"...in the Professor's biosphere." **"...in the shrinking machine room." 'Third Floor' *"Ha! I'm getting a strong clue reading..." *"No doubt about it! There's a clue..." *"Okay! All sensors indicate that Polly hid a mission clue..." *"There's also a mission clue..." *"Cool! I've sensed another clue..." *"We're on easy street! There's another clue..." **"...in the observatory." **"...in the robot maze." Clues 'Cosmo-Bot' Pork Chop.png|Pork Chop Postage Stamp.png|Postage Stamp Dollar Bill.png|Dollar Bill Sundial.png|Sundial 'Rhonda Robot the Beauty Queen' Pigeon.png|Pigeon Torch.png|Torch Two Masks.png|Comedy and Tragedy Masks Pottery.png|Pottery 'Danny Defrost-Bot' Handkerchief.png|Handkerchief Blue Ox.png|Blue Ox Fish.png|Fish Whistle.png|Whistle 'Dr. Bug-Bot' Baby Bottle.png|Baby Bottle Lamp.png|Lamp Tablespoon.png|Tablespoon Bar of Soap.png|Bar of Soap 'Flip the High-Diving Robot' Water Skis.png|Water Skis Camera.png|Camera Octopus.png|Octopus Drinking Straw.png|Drinking Straw 'Amelia Air-Bot' Honey Bee.png|Honey Bee Sneakers.png|Sneakers New Car.png|Car Construction Crane.png|Construction Crane 'Chef Boy-Robot' Wok.png|Wok Tooth.png|Tooth Chicken.png|Chicken Egg.png|Egg 'Miss Battery-Bot' X-Ray.png|X-Ray Toothpaste.png|Toothpaste Calculator.png|Calculator Battery.png|Battery 'Bubble-Bot' Microwave.png|Microwave Maple Leaf.png|Maple Leaf Pine Tree.png|Pine Tree Calendar.png|Calendar 'Pierrot-Bot the Clown' Stained Glass Window.png|Stained Glass Window Diamond.png|Diamond Television.png|Television Crayon.png|Crayon 'Slide the Heavy Metal Robot' Spider Web.png|Spider's Web Broken Pottery.png|Broken Pottery Balloon.png|Balloon Cotton Candy.png|Cotton Candy 'Noshi Origami' Roll of Tape.png|Roll of Tape Firecracker.png|Firecracker Tea Bag.png|Tea Bag Abacus.png|Abacus 'Vasco da Robot' Doughnut.png|Doughnut Cement Block.png|Cement Block Bull.png|Bull Perfume.png|Perfume 'Robby Robot the Practical Joker' Moon Rock.png|Moon Rock Axe.png|Axe Olive.png|Olive Bronze Medal.png|Bronze Medal 'Slobot' Eyeglasses.png|Eyeglasses Flea.png|Flea Drunken Cork.png|Cork Telescope.png|Telescope 'Eraser-Bot' Book.png|Book Brick.png|Brick Glass of Water.png|Glass of Water Rubber Tire.png|Rubber Tire 'Sock-Bot' Hot Dog.png|Hot Dog Alarm Clock.png|Clock Lump of Charcoal.png|Lump of Charcoal Motor Boat.png|Motor Boat 'Booster-Bot' Drum.png|Drum Jeans.png|Blue Jeans Pretzel.png|Pretzel Roller Skates.png|Roller Skates 'Roland Road-Bot' Pencil.png|Pencil Plow.png|Plow Garden Hose.png|Garden Hose Sunglasses.png|Sunglasses 'Roast-Bot' Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube Milk Bottle.png|Milk Bottle Menu.png|Menu Worm.png|Worm 'Oswald the Mailman' Slingshot.png|Slingshot Lock and Keys.png|Lock and Keys Nest.png|Bird's Nest Surfboard.png|Surfboard 'Verna the Vend-Bot' Hammer.png|Hammer Chopsticks.png|Chopsticks Justice Scales.png|Scale Register.png|Cash Register 'Hank the Handyman' Fingerprint.png|Fingerprint RTS Bus.png|Bus Iron.png|Steam Iron Penguin.png|Penguin 'Bongo-Bot the Six-Armed Drummer' Windmill.png|Windmill Birthday Cake.png|Birthday Cake Bone.png|Bone Seashell.png|Seashell 'Brunwella the Bombshell' Diaper.png|Diaper Penny.png|Penny Snake.png|Snake Seagull.png|Seagull Category:Objects Category:JumpStart 3rd Grade